


Soulmates (on pause)

by Serotonin_Muffin (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serotonin_Muffin
Summary: “You think your mark is bad? Mines a literal smiley face!” Sapnap laughed as he took another bite of his burger. Karl laughed along with Sapnap, “I bet Sapnaps soulmate is a cute girl!” George added, getting more laughs from the group.------------------------------------------Hehe, a soulmate au where the tattoo on your arm glows when near your soulmate!Chapters may seem small but I make up for that by updating often!Comments and kudos are very much appreciated but you don't have to leave them! <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This uses online personas! Please be nice! <3

“You think your mark is bad? Mines a literal smiley face!” Sapnap laughed as he took another bite of his burger. Karl laughed along with Sapnap, “I bet Sapnaps soulmate is a cute girl!” George added, getting more laughs from the group.

“I’m pretty sure the McDonald’s employee is watching us, we’ve been here for like 2 hours-” Looking over Sapnap realized that the McDonald’s employee was in fact staring at them. He finished up his burger before coming to the conclusion that they should probably leave.

They grabbed their bags and left to a nearby park, sure it was 4 pm but they had nothing else to do. Sitting down in the grass Sapnap opened his bag, taking out his phone he scrolled through social media as everyone else continued to talk.

“Hey! Earth to Sapnap! We asked you a question, what do you think your soul mark means?” Karl asked, causing Sapnap to put down his phone for a moment. “Hm, I never really thought about it.” To be honest, who would really think what a smiley face meant, right?

Karl went back to his spot on the ground with a chuckle, “Man if you don’t even think about what your soul mark means how do you expect to find them!” Sapnap rolled his eyes, “Yeah, like you’ve already found your soulmate!” Karl let out a dramatic gasp before falling back onto the grass.

The group was filled with laughter, it soon died down to just chuckles before everyone realized the fact that it was starting to get dark. “And this is why I carry around a light” George said pulling out a light from his bag.

Sapnap removed the ribbon that was tied around his forehead, placing it down on the ground.  
He went back on his phone, wasting time was something Sapnap was good at, especially when he has his phone with him.

They’d been going all around town the entire day, stopping at stores, shops, and places to hang out before going to the next place. Sapnap himself had only bought a few things, making sure he didn’t spend too much. Before he knew it, it was already 7 pm, gathering his things he told everyone he was gonna head home.

A couple of remarks were made about how he was going home early, he laughed them off as usual. Walking back to his apartment he opened the door before locking it. His roommate had a key so he didn’t worry much about it, he set his things down and went to the shower, having been out the entire day there’s nothing more that he wanted than to take a warm shower.

He turned on the water before removing his clothes, stepping in he immediately felt relaxed at the hot water cascading down him. He washed his hair before using a body wash, scrubbing his arms off. Sapnap turned the water off, stepping out of the shower he grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping it around his waist he went back to his room.

He tossed his dirty clothes into his laundry hamper, he put on a pair of sweatpants along with a loose t-shirt. Laying down in his bed he went back on his phone for a bit, yawning at how late it was getting, he set an alarm for the morning before setting down his phone and pulling a blanket over himself, he tried to go to sleep yet to his effort he couldn't.

All he had on his mind was meeting his soulmate if that were to ever happen. Sapnap couldn't give a single fuck as to what gender or what his soulmate looked like. He just hoped they weren't a complete asshole y'know?

For a bit of time Sapnap almost gave up on trying to find his soulmate, that was until he decided he could just wait, some people never even find their soulmate so he figured it'd be best to stay optimistic about it. Sapnap groaned as he got up from his bed, he looked at the time and realized he'd just spent an hour thinking about his soulmate. He walked to the kitchen grabbing a couple of snacks before sitting down on the couch, he turned on the tv and just switched to a random channel that seemed interesting enough.

He got a text from his roommate saying they wouldn't be home tonight, he already knew they were going to another party, so he didn't really care about it. Until 11 pm sapnap was just sat on the couch watching tv, insomnia was normally light for him but tonight it just decided to kick in and he didn't have a clue what to do about it.

He threw away trash from the snacks and switched off the tv, heading back to his room before grabbing his phone once more. He looked to see whatever the hell was going on with social media, really it was just the normal drama, people getting canceled, all that stuff.

"People get canceled over everything." Sapnap thought to himself as he turned off his phone. His thoughts soon wandered off to thinking about his soulmate again, everyone was always talking about how they wanted to find their soulmate, in all honesty, Sapnap was scared of what his soulmate would think of him.

He didn't want to come across as rude or anything like that, sometimes it can seem like sapnap has a big ego or doesn't care, but he does. Hell, he can just joke about it with George and Karl now.

He yawned again, pulling the covers back over himself and attempting to go back to sleep, he really wanted to sleep at this point, Sapnap had already spent enough time on screens for the day. All though this attempt at going to sleep finally worked, and soon he was peacefully unconscious in the world of dreams and nightmares. Awaiting to wake up in the morning and have to go back into society.


	2. Chapter 2

Sapnap rubbed his eyes with a groan, his alarm has gone off. He turned it off before getting out of bed, removing his pajamas, he got back into his basic outfit, putting on his shoes before exiting his room.

He walked into the kitchen, his roommate asleep on the couch, Sapnap opened a cabinet, taking his bowl out he grabbed milk and cereal, pouring the cereal in before adding the milk, He leaned against the counter, taking a spoon out of the drawer before eating.

He planned to head to the library today, catch up on some reading y’know?  
Sapnap quickly finished his cereal, placing the bowl in the sink before grabbing the keys to the apartment before leaving.

Sapnap walked down the stairs, greeting some of the people who were also leaving, he checked the time, 8:46 am, great, the library opened at 9:00 am so he had time to spare. He walked along with the shops that littered the streets, occasionally stopping to pet the stray animals.

“Hello Mrs. Kerana” Sapnap said to the librarian with a wave, getting a nice smile from her in return. He sat down at a table in the back of the library after picking out some books, happily reading for some time.

A little bit later sapnap rubbed his eyes, he thought he was imagining it but his soul mark was in fact glowing, he looked around, standing up before checking behind bookshelves. His soul mark eventually stopped glowing, he went back to his seat with a sigh.

“Find the person, simple task Sapnap..” He mumbled to himself as he went back to his reading, slightly pissed he wasn’t able to find them. His soul mark glowed throughout his reading, flickering rather than just purely glowing, it was starting to annoy him. He felt like it was just trying to rub it in, it's not his fault his soulmate walked away before he got the chance to catch them. 

He stood up and returned the books to their original spot, waving goodbye to the library he took his phone out of his pocket and called Karl, immediately getting an answer. "Hey guess what? My soul mark glowed at the library but the bitch walked away before I could find them" Sapnap said as he started walking around town once more. 

"Dude no way! That's so cool even if you didn't find them! It means that they live somewhere near!" Karl chirped excitedly from the other end of the phone.

"Easy for you to say not like you just missed the chance to find your soulmate." Sapnap let out a grumble, he lost his chance and screwed up, now he may never find his soulmate. "Oh come on Sapnap! Stop being so down you'll find them again!" 

It was normal for Karl to be optimistic about things like such, but in this case, it was getting on Sapnap's nerves. "Karl, I understand your trying to make this better but your being very fucking annoying right now." 

Karl sounded offended from the other side of the phone, "Alright then Mr. I'm so sad I lost a single chance to find my soulmate, why not hang out with George and me? I think he's hosting a party or some shit this Friday" The boy said, already knowing Sapnap wouldn't pass up a chance to go to a party.

"Karl I fucking hate you, I'll think about it" Sapnap replied with a chuckle before ending the call, entering a random store to grab a snack. He ended up picking out a couple of cookies before heading back to his apartment. 

Maybe he'd actually entertain the fact he could attend the party..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry this chapters short, I forgot I had plans tonight so I had to quickly get it out, remember to stay safe and your loved! <3


	3. Chapter 3

" _Karl_ _I still think this is a shitty idea"_ Sapnap said as he put a loose hoodie on, the phone being on speaker.   
  
"Oh come on it's not that bad! It's one simple party how hard can it be to attend?" Karl spoke from the other end of the line, laughing.  
  
Sapnap groaned, "I'm hanging up, you're an idiot" He said as he pressed the end call button. Putting his phone in his pocket, Sapnap slipped his shoes on, leaving his room.   
  
He grabbed a couple extra things and snacks before leaving the apartment to go meet up with Karl, he hummed to himself as he walked and reached Karl's apartment. Opening the door, he already knew Karl was waiting for him, no doubt about it.  
  
"Hey! You actually decided to show up!" The voice came from the crowd of people who were already there. "Yes, yes I did Karl." Sapnap said as he rolled his eyes and walked over to Karl, pushing through the people.  
  
"Go ahead and do whateve- Woah! Your marks glowing!" Karl jumped up and down excitedly, pointing at Sapnap's shoulder.  
  
 _The fuck?_ Sapnap thought as he looked to his shoulder only to be greeted with his mark glowing once more. He, on instinct, looked around the room, he saw a stranger with a green poncho standing near the snacks and quickly walked over.  
  
The person noticed him and slightly tilted his head as if a silent   
  
_Huh?  
  
  
_ Sapnap pointed to his mark before quickly tugging him into another room.   
  
"Holy shit! Okay okay, this is insane what the fuck!" Sapnap laughed as he spoke. Finally getting a single sentence from the stranger.   
  
"Maybe we should actually introduce ourselves first you know?" The man spoke with a chuckle. Sapnap realized the fact they hadn't even gotten names yet and his cheeks turned a light pink from embarrassment.   
  
"Right, My name's sapnap, you?" Sapnap spoke, putting his hand out for a handshake. "Dream."  
  


The other answered shaking his hand, smiling even though it isn't visible behind his mask.  
  
"Well I mean it was quite nice to meet you Dream! I mean anyone would be happy to meet their soulmate wouldn't they?" Sapnap let out a chuckle, giving the other a hug before quickly backing away.  
  
"Sorry should've asked first-"   
  
Dream reassured him it was alright and he didn't give a shit, pulling the other back into a hug. Sapnap happily wrapped his arms around the other tightly.  
  
They stood there for a bit, just happy to be in each other's arms. Others might say the quick connection was strange, but for soulmates, it's almost like you've found a missing piece.  
  
When they pulled away the room was filled with laughter, "What a cliche meeting right? Meeting at a party of all places?" Sapnap wheezed  
  
"I will admit that's pretty cliche, like a high school drama!" Dream leaned over, laughing so hard to the point his ribs hurt.   
  
"So wanna hang out at like a coffee shop later?" Sapnap said which immediately made them laugh even harder.  
  
Maybe finding your soulmate isn't that terrible..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I know maybe someone might've been waiting for an update even though my writing is horrible. Make sure to wash your hands, drink water and stay safe! <3


	4. Chapter 4

_Dream took a sip of his coffee, waiting for Sapnap to arrive._

"Fuck, sorry I'm late, I stayed up a little too late." Sapnap spoke with a wave as he took a seat.  
  
Dream chuckled to himself, "It's quite alright Sapnap, to me all that really matters is we get to meet up again." Dream said with a voice coated in _honey._ Sapnap swears he could've melted right then and there, the sweetness in Dream's voice was nice, it made him feel safe.  
  
The dirty blonde-haired man watched as Sapnap ordered himself a coffee, smiling at the pure comfort in Sapnap's eyes.  
  
"So what'd you want to talk about?" Sapnap said curiously, looking back over to Dream.  
  
"Whatever you're up to talk about, I don't really mind, we should try to get to know each other better shouldn't we?" The other spoke with his sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
Sapnap hummed to himself, trying to figure out what would be best to talk about it. "Do you like Minecraft? I tend to enjoy playing it from time to time."

"Minecraft's pretty fun, I'm good at speedrunning the game, I could show you some other time if you wish" Dream smiled as he spoke.  
  
"I think that'd be pretty fun, I should probably get going, my roommates gonna beat my ass if I don't do the dishes in time." Sapnap chuckled, finishing his cup of coffee before waving to dream as he left.  
  
 _/////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Karl I swear to god his voice, his appearance, everything about him is amazing! How the hell did he end up with someone like me?" _He almost shouted from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Okay first off, your not that bad Sapnap, second off, your one lucky bitch!" Karl laughed."

Sapnap groaned, "Karl you don't understand he's fucking perfect!"  
  


"Wow Sapnap, quit drooling over the man you barely know him!" Karl continued to wheeze, "Maybe we should call you simpnap from now on!" Quackity could be heard in the background.  
  
"You guys are no help at all-" Sapnap gave up on talking to Karl once more, hearing laughs and 'don't go we we're just joking-' followed by more laughing.

Sapnap fell back onto his bed, hugging his pillow with a frustrating sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOAAAHHH ANOTHER CHAPTER???  
> IT'S NOT EVEN FRIDAY! POGGERS!!  
> But in all seriousness, I had some motivation, so make sure to stay safe, wash your hands, and know you're loved!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Mental health isn't the best today, so I was wondering if I could get a little support from you guys kjdfghkjdf  
I finally got the courage to tell a relative of my toxic household situation-  
Remember your all loved, stay safe! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning for this chapter, it contains a small bit of body hatred.  
> It's not the happiest chapter, but I'm giving the people who like angst a small meal <3  
> Remember this is all personas and in no way shape or form am I implying Sapnap thinks of himself this way.

_Sapnap had been in his room all day, starting to overthink the fact he'd met his soulmate._  
  
Now it's not the fact he's one to overthink situations but sometimes his thoughts take over in very unhelpful ways. Today was one of those days, those days where you sit in your bed all day and overthink every little thing.  
  
Specifically, Sapnap had been focused on his body.   
  
He didn't see as though he looked good enough for anyone, his hair was messy, he wasn't exactly fit, and he disliked the way his facial features layout. He hated his body for all those reasons, staring up at the ceiling as tears slowly dripped down his face from time to time.  
  
Sapnap had been ignoring any notifications he got, be it from Dream or Karl, he wasn't focused on them, but rather focused on being upset at himself instead.

He sighed as he turned to the side, looking out the window next to his bed, Sapnap rubbed his eyes, his vision had been blurred for most if not all of the day.

He wanted himself to stop crying, to stop pitying himself so much, but he couldn't.

He just couldn't stop himself from crying, it hurt him deeply that he knew his soulmate would have to deal with someone like him. Sapnap hugged the closest pillow to him as sobs left his body.  
  
Wet tears continued to flow down his face as his arms gripped the pillow tightly like it was the last thing on earth. Sapnap could hear his phone ringing in the background all though it didn't matter much to him.

The thought that it might've been Dream made him cry even harder.

This wasn't how Sapnap expected his day to go, he didn't expect himself to be laid in bed crying.

He sat up when he'd heard a knock at the door. He slowly got up, wiping his tears away before quickly brushes his hair.

Sapnaps roommate had recently moved out, leaving him in an empty apartment alone so he wasn't quite sure as to who the hell was there.

Opening his door before walking through the leaving room he soon got to the front door. He took a deep breath before opening it.

_"Dream?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! The nice comments on my family situation were very helpful to my mental state!  
> Make sure to drink water, stay safe, and remember you're loved! <3


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hey, can I come in?"  
_

"Oh- uh yeah-" Sapnap stepped away from the door and let dream in.

He looked down to the floor awkwardly, feeling the other look around before his eyes landed on the other.

"Karl asked me to check up on you, told me you weren't answering the phone, what's been going on?" Dream spoke with a voice laced in concern and worry.

"Just been having one of those days you know?"

Dream nodded, "You sure everything's good? Your eyes are really red and puffy like you'd been crying." 

Sapnap held a look of guilt on his face, he felt bad the other had to come all the way to his apartment just because he was having a bad day.

"I might've for a little bit but I'm good now!" Sapnap chirped, his voice cracking in the middle, making everything all the much worse at trying to prove his point.

Dream opened his arms for the other, Sapnap almost immediately walking over and taking place in the arms of the other.

The blonde heard Sapnap's cries, hugging him tightly as the other sobbed into his arms.

Sapnap gripped the other tightly the fabric of Dream's shirt scrunched between his hands.

"I-i'm sorry-" Sapnap spoke through tears.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here, your alright" Dream rubbed circles around the others back gently.

The apartment was silent, the only sounds in which could be heard were Sapnap's muffled sobs and Dream whispering bits of comfort to Sapnap.

Over time Sapnap's sobs slowed down into small sniffles, his grip loosening on Dream's shirt, yet still enough to slightly scrunch the fabric.

"You okay?" Dream slightly backed away just enough to see his face.

The brunette nodded, sniffling as he backed away and rubbed at his eyes, looking back down to the floor.

"Can I get you some water or something to eat?" Dream asked staring at Sapnap with those green caring eyes.

_Nod_

"Alright, just sit down and I'll go get you something alright?" Dream walked over to what he assumed was the kitchen, looking through the cabinets, trying to find out where the hell a cup was.

Eventually, he stumbled upon the cup cabinet and took one out, putting it under the faucet he ran the water, making sure it wasn't too cold for the other before setting it down and looking for a small snack Sapnap could easily eat.

He ended up settling on a small bag of trail mix, grabbing the cup again before going back to Sapnap.

When he arrived back to the other, he saw him curled up in a ball, still sniffling.

Dream set the cup and bag of trail mix down on the coffee table, sitting next to Sapnap, carefully placing his arm around the other.

"I.. I'm really sorry you had to deal with that.." Sapnap leaned his head on the blonde.

Dream rubbed the others arm, pulling him in closer than already.

"It's alright, I don't mind"

Sapnap reached out and grabbed the cup, taking a small drink of water before placing the cup back down with a small _clink._

"Here, it'll help" Dream handed Sapnap the small bag of trail mix, Sapnap carefully took the bag, staring at it for a bit before opening it.

He took a small portion of the bag's contents, eating it slowly.

Dream watched as Sapnap ate the snack, continuing to rub the brunette's arm gently.

Sapnap finished the bag, leaning back down onto Dream, breathing steadily as he soon fell asleep, small snores could be heard from him.

Dream chuckled to himself as he rested his head on the others, falling asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, upload schedule who? Anyway, have some angst with fluff at the end :D  
> Remember to drink water, eat food, shower, and know you're loved! <3


	8. Discord Server :D

Hey! I've got a discord server for you guys! https://discord.gg/zSwpk9hSGj  
Alts are allowed, just in case your afraid of using your actual account!  
Be respectful to ships as long as it's legal and the people are alright with shipping.  
We're welcoming and you bubs can get to meet my online mom! Hope you have a nice time if you join! <3


	9. Chapter 9

Haha hey!  
If you were expecting a chapter I'm very sorry, I may not be posting as often anymore, I had a sensory disorder flareup today and uh shit happened.  
My household is starting to get worse and I almost cried just because my grandma didn't yell at me for petting her cat.  
I also apologize for the fact the chapters are so small and I make a lot of update chapters instead of actual chapters, I just like to keep in touch, and all you know?  
I have multiple mental disorders that make things very hard for me, and I really appreciate all the comments, kudos, and subs I got from this fic! Your all very wonderful so make sure to remember you're loved! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! The time in this might pass by quickly so apologies for that, please leave tips and thoughts in the comments! Kudos are also very helpful! <3


End file.
